


Marital Responsibilities

by et_memoriam



Series: For the Betterment of France [1]
Category: Dress Up! Time Princess (Video Game)
Genre: Conception, Multi, POV Second Person, Sort of dubious consent, Vanilla, Voyeurism, psuedo-threesome?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/et_memoriam/pseuds/et_memoriam
Summary: Blaisdell has noticed that you've neglected your wifely obligations and has taken it upon himself to guide you and Louis. However, his role is strictly professional as he takes the future of France very seriously.
Relationships: Blaisdell/Louis XVI (Dress Up! Time Princess), Marie Antoinette/Blaisdell (Dress Up! Time Princess), Marie Antoinette/Louis XVI (Dress Up! Time Princess)
Series: For the Betterment of France [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180892
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Marital Responsibilities

**Author's Note:**

> 2-12 says that Marie already had two kids, I just want to clarify they were adopted so my plot still makes sense.  
> The plot is inspired by the real event that King Louis wasn't particularly interested in sex but is later convinced otherwise.

You returned to your bed chambers on your own, still wide awake during the small hours of the night. You were shocked by the sight of two figures sitting at the end of your bed. Just about ready to run out yelling for the guards, you recognized the one man playfully glaring at you.

It was Blaisdell who sat proper at the edge of your floral bed sheets. And next to him was Louis, sitting more sheepishly, glancing at you with nervous gentle eyes.

“My queen,” Blaisdell smiled a devilish smile and waited for you to approach.

He gave a slight bow as you came near. You kept your guard up, he wasn’t dangerous but he was often cold and hard to read. Most importantly, you feared what ploy he’d been poisoning Louis with recently.

“I’m sure you’ve received my letter?” He started, “The one praising your virtuous and loyal husband?” His synopsis was sickeningly patronizing, you almost wanted to grab Louis and leave.  
Blaisdell stood up matter-of-factly before continuing. “I can see that you are uneasy. But remember, my Queen, everything I suggest is for the betterment of France. And this is a matter of your fruitless, stagnant relationship,” He stressed the word “fruitless”. Approaching silently and leaning to your ear, he briefly licked his lips and said, “I am here to help you.”

“Get out, you pervert!” Your face contorted in disgust and you pushed the man away from you. 

“Perhaps I was too direct. But you know the fruit of your marriage holds the fate of France. Or have you forgotten, girl?” He patiently cocked a brow. “It seems as though you two need a bit of a lesson.”

The room was silent and you were fuming, not believing what you were hearing. You refused to admit to the accuracy of his cause, but for him to think you would allow him to “coach” you along the way? Unbelievable. You couldn’t allow him to observe you like you were incapable of doing the job yourself. The King had embarrassingly avoided eye contact with you, you rushed past the shameless advisor to sit beside your husband. “Louis, you didn’t agree to this, did you?” Searching for some sort of sign in his flushed face, he finally turned to you.

“Marie,” he had almost lost his words, “I know it is… odd. But, you’re not very…” his words trailed for a moment as he looked around the room. “Affectionate with me, I suppose…”

Your expression softened, remembering that you were still Marie and that she didn’t exactly have a say in her marriage. Of course she wasn’t affectionate. And you’ve been so caught up with fixing her reputation with the people, you forgot about strengthening her bond with Louis.

“Oh, don’t worry, he promised he would only touch you when necessary,” he was quite happy to let you know that.

Before you could respond, Blaisdell stood by the king, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. “You must know, the King was very eager for my help,” he smirked at you and unexpectedly leaned into Louis, brushing his lips against his. Louis naively embraced the advisor's approach and closed his eyes. Now you were confused, you can kiss your own husband… but then again, you didn’t exactly know the terms of this “lesson”. One of them being that Blaisdell meant for a more hands on approach.

He slowly brought his sturdy hands to the King’s soft face and they quickly engaged in an amorous, deep kiss. 

You gasped and your pounding pulse rang through your head. The sudden exclamation caused Blaisdell to smile mischievously while still feeling Louis’ plump, delicate lips.You watched their mouths open as they tasted each other, catching a glimpse of their tongues touching. They breathed heavily, letting out soft erotic moans. He laid the king gently upon the bed, still sucking and tasting his mouth. Retreating from the kiss, a thin strand of saliva formed and disappeared once he turned to you.

“My Queen,” The advisor laid beside the king, pressing against him. He traced the profile of your lips and ran his hand from your shoulder to your hand. His touch was rough and cold against your bare skin and his intertwining grasp was pleasantly firm. He looked up at you admirably and guided your hand to Louis’ pelvis. He seemed barely aroused and still nervous as he watched the two of you caress his body. Blaisdell took note and returned his face to the king, “Don’t be shy, your majesty,” his voice was smooth and deep, his tone sent a chill through your back. They began to make out again. Blaisdell guided your hand, gently stroking the king over his breeches. This time Louis let out a meek, submissive groan, slowly arching himself against your touch. You found yourself stroking his now firm phallus on your own while the advisor untucked the king's shirt and unbuttoned his pants. Still exploring Louis’ sweet lips, he brushed your hand aside to reveal the smooth, pink cock. He presented it for you to stimulate it as you liked. You were afraid of spoiling the moment with the wrong choice but boldly began the lick the length of his shaft.

Louis jolted at the sensation, parting from his advisor's lips as he arched his back. He lustfully whined, shifting this way and that. His member was hot and pulsing against your mouth. Blaisdell observed the King’s sensitivity and eased your head away from the groomed cock. “Too ambitious for our sweet King.” Louis lay exposed, trying to catch his breath. Blaisdell chuckled and got up to sit behind you to untie your corset. He was unexpectedly efficient, already having you stand to drop your skirt.

“You’ve had some practice?” You raised a brow, a bit sassy in your posture.

“Hah, you think I’ve never pleased a woman?” he rested his hands on your waist and kissed the crest of your hip. You sat yourself down.

“For the betterment of France, I’m sure,” you joked and glanced at Louis, who was patiently observing. “And what about men?” 

He scoffed, unimpressed with your quips, “I’ve pleased men and women alike, just don’t get attached. I’m strictly professional.” The flirtatious smile he wore made you doubt his claim. With one swift motion, he toppled you over the bed, holding you by the underside of your thighs. Nested between your legs he leaned closer to you, his soft groin rested comfortably against your pelvis. Perhaps he was right about being professional… You found that his face was intimately close to yours and you turned slightly on nervous instinct. “Don’t worry, I won’t kiss you,” Blaisdell retreated to sit at the edge of the bed, letting your legs rest. He led the King by the hand to where he was just positioned a moment ago.

Louis took in your innocent beauty as you lay below him; he gave you a sweet and genuine smile, the first one you’ve seen all night. Seeing him this way eased the tensions of the situation. Part of you wanted to tell Blaisdell he’s succeeded in his endeavor, but you also wanted to test him. He can’t just casually make people horny without having some sort of urge himself. It would also be a little satisfying to watch him eat his own words. You decided not to say anything.

“Are you happy, my queen?” Louis caressed the curvature of your face. You gleefully nodded. “You know I love you,” you nodded again. Before he could say another word you grabbed his head and pulled him in to kiss you. You wanted him to feel the ecstasy of intimacy again, but with your mouth this time.

Blaisdell took a moment to wistfully observe your blooming romance until he quietly scooted away. You caught his hand before he could get away, eyeing him through a pleasured, teary eye. It was a battle once he realized you refused to let him go. You both took care to not distract the King, and soon Blaisdell was getting impatient. His expression was furious, something you’ve never seen from him before. And suddenly, he returned to his sly grin and steely eyes. Something within you instinctually retracted your hand in response to his mischievous visage but it was too late for you to change your mind. He caught onto your game and wasn’t the type to half ass his role. Not long after, there was a cool, rough touch that trailed along your buttocks. And soon, a firm finger brushing over your clitoris and slick entrance. It was just teasing you, feeling around and around. Your entire body had become vulnerable, resting limp upon the bed as you took in the sensation of the king kiss and the advisor’s fingers. He paused, lightly prodding your entrance with a sort of consideration for your apprehension. Which he had planned, plunging three fingers in with ease. You bit Louis’ lip hard and yelped, pushing him off you. Blaisdell took his hand away, and distanced himself guiltlessly looking to the King in feigned confusion.

“Marie, are you alright?” he cradled you with a concerned look on his face, ignoring the drops of blood oozing from his lip.

“Y-yes!” You quickly exclaimed, glancing over the king’s shoulder. Blaisdell smirked as he brought his finger to his mouth, tasting your juices. Your sex throbbed at his perversion, and you started to hunger for more. “I just can’t wait anymore, Louis. Take me, please, please take me!”

Louis eagerly obliged, gently positioning himself over your wet entrance and buried his radiating face in the crook of your neck. You could feel a gentle nip against your skin, he's even a gentleman when he bites. He slowly pushed into you, releasing a satisfied moan. You shut your eyes as you accommodated to his cock. You opened your eyes to search for Blaisdell but he slipped out, just as he intended. It annoyed you that you let him beat your game but you couldn’t think about that now that your dear husband was overcome with desire. Once this was over, you had plans for the insufferable advisor.

In the meantime, Louis had been kindly penetrating you. He kept to a sweet rhythm that was meant to dwell on each push, allowing you to feel his warm, throbbing member. It made you chuckle that he could be so sweet during sex. He must have been afraid of hurting you. You brushed your fingers along his back and pecked his cheek with affectionate kisses. He huffed and moaned so meekly.

"Oh, my love… you feel… feel so good," he hugged you tighter as he pushed himself deeper. "Ah-"

He sped up only a little and you could feel his warm sperm begin to fill you. You could feel the vibrations of his groaning release. All of these stimulated senses pushed you to a similar reaction and you hummed along with his climax.

Once he was spent, he stayed in his embrace and combed his fingers along your hair. "I love you so much…" Louis' words trailed off and you closed your eyes to the relaxing sounds of his tired breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I lost the story after Blaisdell left. I'm mostly just concerned with marie/blaisdell but I don't think there's anything wrong with a little set up.


End file.
